Don't Cry
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Crash comes to pick on Tales once again, but something different happens on this little meeting between the two. Yaoi warning.


**This is a story I thought of while doing an RP with a friend. It has yaoi in it. Don't like, don't read.**

**XX**

Niles "Tales" Power was lying on the bright colorful green grass, a notebook lying on top of it, crushing the grass below it, a maker was in his small gloved hand as he drew a picture. His twin-tails wagged behind him as he giggled happily at the picture he was making.

As of now, the picture was of Rush, Cyber Tails, and himself. The three of them were having fun playing around together.

The kit smiled as he continued with his drawing, ears twitching as he heard footsteps behind him. The fox froze thinking it was one of the hounds, or Ratgar, the leader of the circus he had been trapped in. Or even one of the dark foxes from the Dark Fox Clan. Maybe it was Hang Tail and his bullies, or Rascal and his… The kit had so many enemies it was hard to say just who it could be.

"Hey freak."

The fox felt his heart stop and his fur stand on end as he heard the voice behind him. He turned, black eyes meeting green eyes. The creature before him was an orange bandicoot with green eyes, and blue jeans. He also had red shoes and weird black markers on his arms.

It was Crash Bandicoot. The bandicoot liked to pick on Tales, he'd call him a freak and hurt him just because of what he was. A two-tailed fox.

The orange fox said nothing and turned back around to his drawing, maybe if he ignored him, Crash would leave him alone.

Too bad the bandicoot had other plans for him.

Crash walked over and stepped on the notebook the kit was drawing on, stopping him from doing so. The fox frowned, but didn't look up to meet the eyes that he could feeling looking down at him.

"Hey, freak, didn't you hear me?"

Once again, he didn't answer. He knew that the bandicoot wasn't going to leave him alone, but he was going to do his best not to let him get to him. That was what bullies wanted. To get you upset about something.

Not this time.

Tales pulled his notebook out from under Crash's foot and continued to draw once again. He wasn't going to let the other animal ruin his fun. But the bandicoot was going to see that happening, one way or another.

Crash grabbed the marker from the kit's hand, making him look up at the bigger animal. The fox bit his button lip.

"Give that back Crash."

"And who's going to make me, freak? Your mom and dad? Oh that's right, you don't have any!" the bandicoot laughed.

Tales flinched, fighting back tears. It hurt that his mother and father had left him alone in the woods. He didn't even know why they didn't want him, and it hurt the kit to know that he would never have a real mom and dad to take care of him.

"..Why must you pick on me?" the fox questioned, his voice small and shaky as he fought back tears.

The bandicoot stopped in his laughter and looked at the orange fox. The kit looked like he was about to cry and for once, Crash felt bad. He sighed and knelt down so he was more eye-level with the younger animal.

"Hey, Tales, don't cry alright?"

Tales looked at him, black eyes wide. Did he just call him by his name? He didn't call him a freak..

The bandicoot continued. "Looks.. I'm sorry for picking on you. I didn't mean to make your cry."

"I'm not crying!"

Crash chuckled, and wiped a tear away. "Then what's this?"

Tales blushed, feeling bad for crying like that. "Well.."

"You know kid, it's okay to cry."

"It is?"

"Yeah." Crash looked down at the small fox it. "It is."

The orange twin-tailed fox chuckled. He was feeling a little better now, but still uneasy about the way Crash was acting. It made him feel weird. He was use to him being mean as he was a few moments ago.. Now he was being _nice _to him.

"So Tales.." Crash glanced down at the kit. He flicked one ear, never going to get use to hearing his name come from Crash's mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" Panic shot though the twin-tailed fox at the thought of what the bandicoot might do to him.

"Just do it."

"O-Okay."

Tales closed his eyes, body tense as he waited. He felt a pair of lips press against his own, and the kit opened his eyes, and widen them as he saw what was going on.

Crash was _kissing _him!

The kit drew back once said kiss was done. He stared at the bandicoot, wide-eyed, mouth open in shock. Crash leaned back against a tree, his arms crossed, smirking at the twin-tailed kit.

"A little gift from me to you."

"W-what?" Tales was still trying to take in what just happened. He blushed deep under his fur, but he didn't know why. He couldn't have _liked _that kiss, could he?

"A gift kid," Crash chuckled, winking at him. "I hoped you enjoyed it. Might do it again sometime."

And to that, Tales blushed deeper. The bandicoot got up from leaning against the tree and walked off, leaving the kit alone once more.


End file.
